


Band Names

by silentassassin21



Series: Shadowhunters Soulmate AUs [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Band member!Simon, Established Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Jace is a Lightwood, M/M, Max doesnt exist because of laziness, Simon's band keeps changing its name, Slash, Soulmate AU, Writing on hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentassassin21/pseuds/silentassassin21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where whatever you write/draw on your skin ends up on your soulmate as well.</p><p>[Part three of my Shadowhunters Soulmate AU Series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Names

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the description, this is a sequel to my Clizzy one-shot 'Ink'. It isn't necessary to read that first, but I would really appreciate it :)

Jace had always thought himself to be less fortunate that his siblings' in the soulmate department. Alec got swirls of glittery body paint along his chest and arms, and Isabelle got gorgeous drawings on every spare surface of skin. But all Jace got was stupid phrases covering his hands and lower arms. He and Isabelle had once studied all of them and had decided it was either names for a band or a book.

Some of the more memorable names were _Dead Sneaker Rat, New York Virgins_ and _Dangerous Stain_. They were memorable because they were the ones that started the biggest arguments.

About a year ago, Jace had gotten sick of the constant dumb names covering him so he had gotten a red marker and crossed out the especially crap ones and made a comment beside each name. The insults mostly consisted of just **that's stupid** or **don't be a fucking idiot** , and they would be ignored by the person on the other end. But sometimes, Jace's soulmate took the insults to heart and would write back in bold, messy letters all the reasons why Jace was a fucking idiot.

Isabelle had burst out laughing the first time she had seen it, then had grabbed his arm and wrote a reply in blue biro. Now, every time she saw a new name, she would comment on it, too. They were like freaking pen pals or something, and it was getting really fucking annoying.

There had been one good name, though, and Jace had told his soulmate that. He hadn't gotten a reply, and no other names had been written on his hand in the eight days since that had happened.

# # #

"Remind me again why I'm third-wheeling you," Jace said to Isabelle as they walked down the streets of Manhattan.

"Because I've only known Clary for a few weeks and it's really awkward and she'll have her best friend there," Isabelle said.

"But why couldn't you have taken Alec?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him. "Because he's _Alec_."

She had a fair point, but Jace refused to let her know that and stayed silent the rest of the walk. Apparently Clary - Isabelle's soulmate who she had met when she knocked over a stack of comics while getting the _Doctor Who_ boxset - had invited Isabelle to join her to see her best friend's band perform at some club, but Isabelle was way more awkward and shy than she ever let on so she needed "moral support."

So now, Jace was stuck being the good older brother who had to go with his sister on her date's.

Clary was waiting outside the club for them, her orange hair tied up in a knot and her black dress reaching just above her knees. She looked phenomenal, as did Izzy in her bright red dress and with her dark hair falling in a curtain down her back. Jace was just in jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket, and he was starting to feel slightly underdressed.

Clary and Isabelle smiled shyly at each other, instantly taking each other's hands as a form of hello. "Hi, Jace," Clary said to him.

"Hey, Clary."

They walked in, lights flashing and music blaring. Jace could vaguely make out the shapes of three or four bodies on stage, as well as instruments and speakers. He could vaguely hear Isabelle and Clary exchanging words, both sounding incredibly nervous and acting strange. Jace ignored them in favour of looking at the band. It was weirdly interesting to watch them set up - in a cool, behind-the-scenes sort of way. It was kind of like when you got to see cartoon artists draw from start to finish.

The girls stopped speaking when there was a loud crackling over the microphone. One of the band members stepped up to where it was, meaning that the spotlight was on him. He was kind of cute, with short brown hair and glasses and his awkward posture. "Uh, hi guys," he said. He even had a cute voice. "We're _The Mortal Instruments_ and..." All the other words were lost to Jace's ears.

He looked down at his left palm where the faint remnants of his soulmates last name had been (the idiot had decided to do it in permanent marker). He could faintly see **The Mortal Instruments** scrawled there, as well as his reply: **that's a name that doesn't suck**. He turned his eyes back to the stage, where the guy was still talking. It took a while, but Jace could eventually see the markings on his left hand.

"Bathroom," Jace said in Isabelle's ear. She waved him off, too busy watching Clary as the redhead watched the band play. Jace practically ran out, the feeling of cool air hitting his lungs a welcome sensation. He didn't know why he had to leave; he didn't care that his soulmate was a guy or anything, and it wasn't like he was unattractive. But it was all getting too _real_. Everyone was always told they would meet their soulmate and everyone had heard the romantic stories, but somehow Jace had never thought it would actually happen. It was dumb, but true.

Laughter escaped Jace's mouth as he realised what this meant. His parents (his very traditional, slightly homophobic parents) had three kids, two of which had same-sex soulmates. Alec, as usual, was their only hope, and Jace didn't feel all that confident that Alec had a girl soulmate after he (accidentally) saw some saved Snapchat's from a guy who had the same body paint Alec did.

"You okay?"

Jace's head whipped around at the familiar voice and he once again felt all the air leave his lungs. The guy was there; _the_ guy was there. The one who had written all the stupid names on his skin and who Jace had once had an argument with as to whether labelling yourself as a virgin made people want you more. He was standing there, barely three feet away from Jace.

"Yeah." If it had been any other time, Jace would have punched himself at how breathless he sounded.

"You sure?" the guy asked, taking a step closer.

"Sure," Jace said, relieved that he sounding more normal now.

"I saw you in the crowd with Clary and her girlfriend," the guy said. "Are you Isabelle's friend?"

"I'm her brother. Jace." He stuck out his hand, intending to shake the other man's. But the guy just stood there for a second, and then daintily took Jace's hand in his fingers, manoeuvring it so his palm was facing the sky. A small smile etched its way onto his face as he read what was written there.

The guy lifted his head up so his eyes met Jace and, wow, he had really nice eyes behind those glasses. "I'm Simon," he said, not releasing Jace's hand. Jace just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about the ending, or about how I wrote Jace, but I know that a lot of people wanted this so I hope I've done it justice. Comment any thoughts and kudos because I might write a malec one if I get enough inspiration ;)


End file.
